dynastytvfandomcom-20200223-history
Twenty-Three Skidoo
'' ''is the season premiere of the second season and the twenty-third episode overall of the drama television series, Dynasty on The CW. It aired on October 12, 2018. Synopsis SEASON PREMIERE — On the eve of Carrington Atlantic's 100th anniversary, our splintered family struggles to rise from the ashes to redefine themselves as past mistakes emerge, new alliances are forged, and the fate of the Carringtons' legacy falls squarely on Fallon's shoulders. Title *"Twenty-Three Skidoo" refers to an American slang phrase popularized during the early 20th century. **It generally refers to leaving quickly, being forced to leave quickly by someone else, or taking advantage of a propitious opportunity to leave, that is, "getting out while the getting's good." Cast Starring *Elizabeth Gillies as Fallon Carrington *Nicollette Sheridan as Alexis Carrington *Ana Brenda Contreras as Cristal Jennings *James Mackay as Steven Carrington *Rafael de La Fuente as Sam Jones *Robert Christopher Riley as Michael Culhane *Sam Adegoke as Jeff Colby *Maddison Brown as Kirby Anders *Alan Dale as Joseph Anders *Grant Show as Blake Carrington Guest Starring *C. Thomas Howell as Max Van Kirk *Kelly Rutherford as Melissa Daniels *Adam Huber as Liam Ridley *Brent Antonello as Hank Sullivan *Wakeema Hollis as Monica Colby *Pawel Szajda as Nikolai Dimitrov Co-Starring *Erica Page as Alt Cristal Flores *Gabrielle Byndloss as Nurse *Beth Pilgreen as Newscaster *Aaron Strand as Paparazzi *Justin Calalay as Teenage Dude *Chelsea Niven as Office Assistant *Andrea Laing as Press #1 *Michael Silvo Fortino as Press #2 *Gregory James Cohan as Press #3 Production * On July 6, 2018, Rafael revealed on his Instagram that he is back in Atlanta, Georgia; presumably to begin filming Season 2.https://www.instagram.com/p/Bk3NEKUBH_n/?hl=en&taken-by=rafaeldlf * This is the first episode without Cristal Carrington after her death. *Robert confirmed he was back for Season 2 on July 11, 2018. https://www.instagram.com/p/BlEn_VOFCpc/?taken-by=robrileynyc *On July 17, 2018 the season premiere title, along with its writers and director for the episode were revealed. https://www.instagram.com/p/BlWBfCGAjQy/?taken-by=monkeyforsallie ** The table read for this episode took place on July 17, 2018. * Production for this episode began on July, 18, 2018. **Sam and Rafael confirmed via their Instagram stories that they are back for Season 2. * On September 14, through some promotional pictures for the Season Premiere, we get a first look at Kirby Anders and some of the survivors of the fire that took place at the end of Dead Scratch. Dynasty Season 2 Premiere Photos: “Twenty-Three Skidoo” ** It was also confirmed that the Season 2 premiere received a name change. The original title was "One For Each Headache".https://twitter.com/PaulLeonardMorg/status/1037450708457414657 * On September 21, 2018, through an Instagram story from Sallie Patrick, she showed a behind the scenes look at the composition for what looks to be Season 2 opening titles sequence. However in this episode it's featured the title card. * The episode's synopsis was announced on September 26, 2018. http://www.thefutoncritic.com/listings/20180925cw01/ * On October 9, 2018 another trailer was revealed featuring the debut of the real Cristal Flores. https://tvline.com/2018/10/09/dynasty-season-2-episode-1-video-new-cristal-premiere-spoilers/ Trivia *This is the first episode without Nathalie Kelley's portrayal of Cristal Carrington, after the character's untimely death. *This is the first episode where Nicollette Sheridan is billed as part of the main cast rather than being a special guest star. *The scene from "Dead Scratch" featuring Kirby Anders' arrival at the Carrington Manor was re-shot for this episode's "Previously on..." footage with Maddison Brown portraying the role of Kirby, given the character's official casting. * On October 12, 2018 as part of Rafael's Instagram takeover, he revealed that The Carrington Manor is located in Swanee, GA. Only the exteriors are shot at the real house, everything else is shot at the studio. https://www.instagram.com/p/Bo2E88sFDuP/?hl=en&taken-by=cw_dynasty *Fallon (Elizabeth Gillies) was singing a 1920s version of the song "Bizarre Love Triangle" by the band "New Order". *According to promotional stills, there was a scene cut from the episode featuring Jeff Colby and Kirby Anders meeting outside of Carrington Manor. **Additionally, Nicollette Sheridan shared a picture to her Instagram that indicates there was a follow-up scene to Alexis and Blake having sex.https://www.instagram.com/p/BpXmtN8AiQl/ Quotes Steven: I may have gotten someone pregnant. Alexis: A woman?! Steven: Yes, a woman! Multimedia Images |-|Moments= Dynasty S02E01 Screens (1).png Dynasty S02E01 Screens (2).png Dynasty S02E01 Screens (3).png Dynasty 201 Moments (1).png Dynasty 201 Moments (2).png Dynasty 201 Moments (4).png Dynasty 201 Moments (5).png Dynasty 201 Moments (6).png Dynasty 201 Moments (7).png Dynasty 201 Moments (9).png Dynasty 201 Moments (10).png Dynasty 201 Moments (11).png Dynasty S02E01 Screens (4).png Dynasty S02E01 Screens (5).png Dynasty S02E01 Screens (6).png Dynasty S02E01 Screens (8).png Dynasty S02E01 Screens (9).png |-|Promotional= Cw18-fall-schedule.png PromotionalPosterforDynastyviaNetflix.jpg|Netflix Poster DynastyponNetflixinSpain.jpg|Netflix Poster in Spain Capture+ 2018-09-07-14-08-00~2.png DYN201a 0420b2-640x300.jpg DYN201a 0170b.jpg DYN201a 0462b2.jpg DYN201b 0422b.jpg Capture+ 2018-10-07-09-54-26~3.png Capture+ 2018-10-10-12-55-56~2.png Capture+ 2018-10-16-13-54-36.png Capture+ 2018-11-07-11-10-16~2.png |-|Behind the Scenes= CWDynastySeason2SynopsisPressRelease.jpg|Season 2 Synopsis Press Release IMG 3821.png|Sam confirmed to be back for Season 2 IMG 3822.png|Production of Season 2 is officially underway Dynastyseason2btspic.png|Season 2 Cast Chairs Btsdynastyseason2.png|Rafael's Chair Continuedinstalivestoryofrafa.png|Season 2 Episode 1 BTS Rafainstalivebtsseason2dynasty.png|Rafael's Script for the Season 2 Premiere DmXD6MVU4AArm5v.jpg|Confirmation of Name Change Capture+ 2018-09-14-22-04-51~2.png|C. Thomas Howell on Dynasty Capture+ 2018-09-21-15-21-24~2.png Capture+ 2018-09-21-15-22-25.png Capture+ 2018-09-21-15-22-06.png Capture+ 2018-09-21-15-21-58.png Capture+ 2018-09-28-10-09-35~2.png Capture+ 2018-09-28-10-09-25~2.png Capture+ 2018-09-28-08-20-36~2.png Capture+ 2018-09-28-08-20-42~2.png Capture+ 2018-10-08-14-28-03~2.png Capture+ 2018-10-08-14-50-44~2.png Capture+ 2018-10-09-21-23-18.png Capture+ 2018-10-12-17-39-25~2.png Capture+ 2018-10-12-16-10-19.png Capture+ 2018-10-12-16-10-08~2.png Capture+ 2018-10-12-12-51-28.png|Maddison's Interview from Liz Capture+ 2018-10-12-12-51-16.png|Ana Brenda's Interview from Liz Capture+ 2018-10-13-13-10-57.png Capture+ 2018-10-13-23-38-25~2.png Capture+ 2018-10-13-13-11-28.png Capture+ 2018-10-13-23-38-34~2.png Capture+ 2018-10-13-13-11-13~2.png Capture+ 2018-10-13-13-11-52~2.png Capture+ 2018-10-13-13-10-36.png Capture+ 2018-10-13-13-10-14~2.png Capture+ 2018-10-14-17-25-32~2.png Capture+ 2018-10-16-08-25-33~2.png Capture+ 2018-10-24-09-45-03~2.png Capture+ 2018-10-28-23-02-28~2.png Videos |-|Promotional= Dynasty Season 2 Trailer The CW Dynasty 2x01 — The 'Real' Cristal Arrives Dynasty Twenty-Three Skidoo Scene Dynasty First Five Episodes The CW-0 |-|Behind the Scenes= Dynasty Season 2 Preview — Liz Gillies Interview TVLine Dynasty Season 2 "Major Spoiler Alert" References Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Season Premiere Category:Special Episodes